


Target Practice

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Target PracticeTakes place sometime between Ep5 and 10 of the TGF**new chapter added**





	1. Chapter 1

She took aim and squeezed the trigger, the recoil reverberating down her arms. She smiled and took off her ear protectors.  
“Closer each time.”  
“You’re getting better” he smiled, equally impressed, and walked over to stand behind her. “Try not to drop your right shoulder immediately after. You’ll lose less time if you’re firing multiple times if you can maintain the position – you won’t have to keep readjusting.” He gently pushed her shoulder back up.  
“Thank you.”  
“Here” he made some other minor adjustments to her position. She could feel him standing closer than he actually needed to be, touching her just a few seconds longer than was necessary. “Try it again.” He adjusted her ear protectors and stepped back. She fired.  
“Closer still” she beamed at him over her shoulder. He smiled. He’d missed this. It was great that she’d agreed to come out again. “All that practice is paying off.”  
“What practice?”   
“At the range in town. If I do anything, I want to do it well.”  
“You’re welcome to come out here and practice any time.” He tensed. She heard the change in his voice but kept her eyes focussed on the target.  
“I know.” She didn’t explain further. She re-adjusted her ear protectors and took aim, firing too shots in quick succession. He was right about maintaining the position, it made a difference. “Do you want to try?” She turned and looked at him. Silent, stoic.  
“Sure.” He walked over, took the gun and checked the chamber. 2 rounds left. He took aim.  
“Wait a minute.” She stood behind him and pressed her body lightly against his, lifted his shoulder slightly, nudged his knee to widen his stance, put her hands on his hips and turned him just a fraction. None of it was needed. She just like touching him, being close to him. She paused, her lips close to his ear. “OK” she whispered, replacing his ear protectors and stepping back, standing off to one side. He fired, two shots, dead centre.   
She came up behind him again, removed his ear protectors and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Good shot” she whispered, her lips grazing the back of his neck. He placed the gun on the stand and turned to face her.  
“Do you wanna practice some more or do you want to do something else?” She hesitated, holding his gaze. He pulled her close and kissed her. Softly at first, seeing if she’d respond. She was still hesitant around him, although it was easing. She kissed him back, slipping her hands in his back pockets and pulling him closer like she used to.  
“What did you have in mind?” she whispered.  
“Whatever you want.” he whispered back, nuzzling her neck.   
“I think we should practice some more.”   
“OK.” He gently ran the tip of his tongue along her collar bone and felt her shiver. “So, how often are you practicing?”  
“Couple of times a week, when I can. I was a bit rusty at first, but I had some one on one and it came back pretty quickly.”  
“Who with?” He tried to keep his tone neutral.  
“Toby, mostly. A couple of the others.”

Toby Marsden, smart ass ex-military, personal trainer, ladies man. Shit. He nodded, playing it cool. He knew most of the guys there. Ballistics as a relatively small world and he knew pretty much everyone in the greater Chicago area. He wondered if they knew she was his wife. He wondered if Toby….. best not to go there. She could sleep with every man with a gun in the state and he still wouldn’t have a leg to stand on.  
She noticed the change in his demeanour. Jealousy? Professional pride? Not sure which, maybe both. Hopefully more of the first.  
“He’s good, Toby. Very good” She watched his face for any reaction “Very….patient.” He flinched, tried to cover it. He nodded, put the gun on the table with a bit more force than he intended.  
“Does he know?  
“What?”  
“Who you are?”  
“Well, yes. We talked about work. He recognised my name from the papers.”  
“I mean, does he know who you are…..to me?”  
“I…..I don’t know. He knows I’m married, I guess. We’ve never really talked about that.” Jealousy. She’d picked up on Toby’s reputation as a ladies man almost immediately. He flirted, she flirted back. On one level she was flattered, enjoyed being the focus of his attention. But she saw it for what it was – nothing meaningful. He was like that with all the women, a game he played. And he was the best instructor there – it was that simple. Kalinda was good, so was Kurt, but Kalinda wasn’t there and she’d always found Kurt too distracting to really focus. It was a kind of foreplay to them, their chemistry always intervening, which was great, but she wanted to be able to hold her own as it were. She might have told him this, if he’d bothered to ask. She could feel the frustration creeping in.  
“Let’s go again.” She picked a few bullets out of the box and loaded the gun. He nodded. He stood behind her again, making slight adjustments. All business this time, no flirting. He put her ear protectors in place and stepped back to one side. She felt the sadness raising in her chest, took a deep breath and fired. A few more shots, a few more business like adjustments, a few more deep breaths to push the sadness away. She fired the last shot, hit the centre ring. She smiled to herself, relaxing her stance, rolling her shoulders.  
“Well done. You alright?” He asked. She nodded.   
“Just aching. I think I should probably head home”. He dropped his head, took a deep breath.  
“Here, let me try something.” He walked over and took the gun, placing it on the bench. He stood behind her and squared her shoulders, gently running his thumb down her neck and round her shoulder blade. “Tell me where it hurts.”  
“There” she winced as he pressed his thumb into her flesh. She felt it contract and resist but he maintained the pressure, small circles, and soon the knot started to ease. “Let me try the other side.” He did the same again and she felt the strain release. “Better?” he let go and she rolled her shoulders again, turning to face him.   
“Much better. Thank you.” They looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. “Well, thanks for the practice.” She checked the chamber was empty and put the gun in its case, snapping the clasps closed.  
“Any time. Do you want…..to stay over?” The last part was barely audible. In truth, she didn’t, not anymore. She felt sad and lonely and wanted to go home and wallow. The thought of making small talk and skirting the issue for a few hours more simply did not appeal.  
“No.” She said simply. She leant in, kissed his cheek and turned to leave.  
“Are you sleeping with him?” She stopped but didn’t turn around.  
“Who?” She sighed.  
“Toby.”   
“No. Maybe I will next time, find out what I’m missing.” She carried on walked towards the door and heard him follow her. Reaching for the handle, he caught her arm and turned her around.  
“I’m sorry. I…” his voice trailed off.  
“You’re what?” She sighed.  
“I’m an idiot. I don’t like Toby. I don’t like that he’s teaching you. I don’t like that he’s touching you.” He sighed. “I love you, and I’m jealous, and it makes me behave like an ass.” She looked at him.  
“Yes.”  
“Please, just stay a while – have a drink, maybe something to eat. Please.” She hesitated, feeling uncomfortable. Wanting to go but wanting to stay. She nodded. He gave a sigh of relief and leant forward, hesitating, before kissing her. She felt the tears rising and closed her eyes as she opened her mouth to his. She let her bag and the gun case slip to the floor as he pulled her in close. They stood there holding each other, just kissing. Gradually she felt the sadness fall away, from him too. She leant back against the cold metal door and shivered. He nudged his knee between hers and pressed his body against her, lifting his hands to cup her breasts, kissing his way down her neck. She tilted her head back and sighed softly. This was better, so much better.  
“Let’s take this up to the house” she whispered. He groaned against her neck and eased away. He shouldered her bad and the gun case. Slipping his arm around her waist, not wanting to let her go for any longer than was necessary in case she changed her mind. 

He set her things on the kitchen table and pulled her in for another kiss. She smiled against his lips.  
“What about that wine?” He sighed and looked at her.  
“You’re interrupting my attempt at seduction.”  
“To be honest it would probably go quicker with wine.” He thought about this for a second.  
“Good point.” He opened the wine and poured two glasses, handing one to her. “Drink it quickly” he teased as she took a sip. “Feeling horny yet?” he asked hopefully, stroking her stomach. She laughed and choked a little on the wine. She took another gulp and nodded, setting down her glass.  
“OK, try me now.” She was still laughing as he kissed her, he stopped and looked at her.  
“Really?”   
“Just keep going.....keep going” she cupped his face and kissed him between giggles, feeling him smile against her. The giggles faded and they melted into each other against the kitchen counter, exploring each other, slowly working through the layers of clothing. She sighed as his fingers stroked the soft, warm, silky skin of her stomach and he pressed against her as she ran her hands over this bare chest, lingering on his nipples, stroking, teasing him. He slide his hand down to unbutton her jeans, taking each one slowly, stoking her abdomen, tiny circles, the way he would stroke her when he reached her centre. She slid her hands down to his belt, trailing her finger tips softly over the skin just above it. He moaned and nudged her knees apart. She looked good in jeans, but he preferred skirts for this kind of thing – you unzipped them and they slipped sexily to the floor or you just gently ease them up an out of the way and hey presto. Still, he liked a challenge. He finished the last button and hooked his fingers in the tops of her pocket and pulled. They slid down her hips to the tops of her thighs, taking her panties with them. He smiled and tugged again, mid-thigh this time. Perfect. She smiled and pressed herself against him as his thumb brushed gently against her clitoris, soft and warm and wet.  
She pushed his jeans and shorts down too, trying to concentrate on him, feeling her own pleasure building quickly. She wrapped her finger gently around him and stroked him, making sure the tips of her fingernails grazed him gently, just the way he liked. He swore as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck, breathing hard. She smiled and kissed his ear, continuing to stroke him as he stroked her. With his free hand he gently took her wrist and eased her hand away, placing it on his hip. “Too soon” was all he managed to mumble before kissing her again. She understood, let her hands gently stroke his hips, his thighs, his buttocks – still sensitive but not as much, give him space to re-focus. She could feel her own pleasure starting to peak, rocking herself against his hand. He had slipped two fingers inside her, using length of his thumb to massage the length of her clit. She broke the kiss, breathing hard, resting her forehead against his shoulder. A few more strokes and she’d be there, one, two….he stopped, slipping his fingers gently out.   
“Sorry, Ms Lockhart. Not just yet” She sighed and waited, not long and he’d be edging her back up, hopefully this time coming with her. She let her fingertips drift down the length of his shaft, felt him shiver. He slipped his hand back between her legs and started again. The pleasure built sooner, felt stronger and she knew when she came it would go deeper. She wrapped her fingers gently around him again and he didn’t resist, moaning as she traced the sensitive tip with her fingertips. She repeated the movement and he rocked against her as she rocked against him. He could tell she was close, so close. So was he. He swallowed hard and felt her body tense and she gasped.  
“Now, please!” She let go and he slid into her. He gripped her hips and pushed hard and fast. He came seconds later, pumping as though his life depended on it. When it was over, they collapsed onto each other, breathing hard.  
“Well, Mr McVeigh, that was really good wine” she purred, holding him close, kissing him.  
“And you only had a few sips – we’ve got the rest of the bottle to go” he smiled, nuzzling her cheek and squeezing her ass. Up yours, Toby Marsden, he thought.


	2. A bit more target practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's still feeling a bit jealous....

“Are you free for dinner later?” He watched her over his coffee as she dropped the last few things into her bag.  
“Sure.” She smiled “I’m booked in at the range at 6 I could meet you about 7.30?”  
“Do you have a lesson booked in or just practice?” He tried to sound neutral.  
“Just half an hour, then I’ll practice a while on my own.” He nodded.  
“Mind if I join you, for the practice I mean?” She looked at him.  
“Only if you promise not to distract me, and not to be an ass.” She looked at him over the top of her glasses.  
“About what?”  
“You know what.” He sighed and looked uncomfortable, holding up his hand like a boy scout.  
“I promise I will try not be an ass.”  
“If it’s going to annoy you, I can just meet you at the restaurant.”  
“I’m already annoyed so it doesn’t make any difference” he sulked. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“See you about 6.30.”  
***  
It was 6.40 and he was deliberately late having been sat in the truck for a good 10 minutes and taken his time saying hi to the guys he knew when he arrived. He’d spent most of the day feeling annoyed when he thought about her at the range with Toby and could feel the likelihood of him being an ass increasing. He felt he had every right to be an ass to the man who kept touching his wife but she disagreed so he was onto a loser from the start. He was learning to pick his battles more carefully and take a more stealthy approach to the things they struggled to agree on. Saving his marriage was his priority now, building a much stronger foundation, re-building trust and sometimes that meant backing off and shutting up. She was still angry and he knew she was still hurt and still doubted him, but was willing to set it aside time and time again to push forward in the hope it would fade in time. He could tell it was on the tip of her tongue with every disagreement but he was grateful she rarely said it. So he’d decided the best course of action was to back off, not check up on her by arriving early as he’d planned, and be late instead – hoping Toby had moved on to other things by then.   
He was relieved to find her alone and leaned against the partician, watching her. She looked confident, focussed and happy. She focussed on the target and fired, hitting the centre ring again. When she lowered the gun and put on the safety catch he moved into view and held up his hands in mock surrender. She smiled and took off the ear protectors, walked over to him and kissed him.  
“There you are.”  
“Sorry, I was chatting to the guys.”   
“Wanna try?” She nodded and held the gun out to him.  
“Sure.” He loaded the gun and put on the safety glasses. He reeled in her target for a closer look. He was impressed. “This is really good.” She smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder, resting her hands on his hips.   
“I know”. She kissed his cheek. She stayed where she was as he sent the target back down the lane and pulled on his ear protectors, picked up the gun. She taped his shoulder, his indication to her that she need to adjust her posture. She gently nudged his elbow up, the back of his knees with hers and stroked his hips as she turned him slightly. He smiled, enjoying the contact, her closeness. She tapped his shoulder again signalling he was good to go and stood back. He fired and hit the target dead centre.   
They took turns shooting, checking each other’s position, flirting until their time was up and they started to pack their things away.  
“Hey, McVeigh, what are you doing with my student?” Said Toby, appearing behind him, all smiles. Kurt turned and nodded.  
“Marsden. How you doing these days?” He slipped his arm around Diane’s waist and pulled her close. She leaned into him, hoping he’d keep his temper in check.  
“Good, good. Can’t complain. She’s doing good too” he nodded at Diane and winked “coming on great. I was surprised when she told me who she married to, wouldn’t have thought you’d appreciate her taking lessons from someone else, especially me.”  
“Well, that would make me kind of an asshole, don’t you think?” They looked at each other. Enough, she thought. She turned to Kurt.  
“We need to go, or we’ll be late.” She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.  
“Sure. See you around, Marsden.” He shouldered the case and took her hand as they walked out.  
“Diane, let me know when you want to book in again!” Toby called over his shoulder.   
“Will do” she called back, kept walking.  
“How’d I do?” he asked when they reached the car park.  
“Not too bad” she smiled, “better than I expected. I was worried you might shoot him.” She stopped and turned to him, stepping in close and kissing him softly. He smiled and kissed her back, slipping his free hand around her waist and pulling her closer. God, she felt good. “Where are we going?”  
“What?”  
“Dinner?”   
“Oh, I booked us in at the new place near the Bean, the one run by that French guy you said you liked. You can order for us in your sexy French accent.” He smiled and kissed her again, felt her smile against him.  
“You really need to learn.”  
“No, no I don’t. I can French kiss and that’s enough. And I already have my own very sexy personal translator.” She smiled and leaned against him, suddenly feeling sad.  
“I wanted to retire there. I still do. If I can ever make enough money back.” He nodded, rubbed his cheek against hers. When he was truly honest with himself, although he would never say so to her, he was glad she’d lost the opportunity to leave him for good. And he felt pretty shitty about that. He could never have followed her to France – could barely order a coffee in French and kept drifting into Spanish. Oddly enough, the French didn’t really appreciate that.  
“I know. Come on, you can order whatever you want, drink as much as you want, and then I’ll drive you home and French kiss you until you pass out from sheer pleasure. Or all that wine. Either works for me.” She laughed and held onto him for a moment.  
“I’m looking forward to that.”  
***  
They had a lovely evening at the restaurant. The food was delicious, the wine was good and her French impressed the waiters. He took her arm as they walked back to his truck. She was slightly unsteady in her sexy 3 inch heals after drinking the best part of a bottle of wine to herself.  
“That was amazing. Thank you.” She smiled.  
“You’re welcome.” He kissed her cheek, slipping his arm around her waist to steady her further.  
“These pavements are a little icy. The city should do something about that” she said as she wobbled unsteadily. He smiled but said nothing, holding onto her tightly as he unlocked the truck. “I love you” she said suddenly, leaning forward and kissing him. She overbalanced and he caught her, hauling her up and resting her against the side of the truck, holding her there with his body, trying not to laugh. “These pavements…” her thoughts trailed off and she sighed. “I think you said something about French kissing me until I pass out.”  
“I was thinking more once I got you home, but whatever.” He smiled and pressed his lips to hers before slipping his tongue between them. She smiled and opened her mouth to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. A couple of passers-by whistled and heckled them good naturedly, telling them to get room. He broke the kiss and opened the door for her, pushing her upwards into the cab, squeezing her ass as he did so.  
The drive to her apartment was only 15 minutes and he was grateful for the parking space a few feet from her door. He helped her down from the truck and held onto her with one arm, using his free hand to unlock the apartment.  
“I’m really not that drunk, you know.”  
“I know. I’m just using it as an excuse to hold onto you. Humour me. Do you want some water before we go to bed?” She shrugged and kissed him.  
“You really should take me to bed. This floor is very slippery. The city should do something about that.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, slowly manouvering her down the hallway towards the bedroom. They reached the bedroom and she felt the bed against the back of her legs. He stopped suddenly and looked at her, all sexy half smile and come to bed eyes.  
“I love you.” She smiled and held his gaze.  
“I know.”  
“And?” he feigned annoyance.  
“I love you too. And you said something about kissing me until I pass out?” He smiled and kissed her again, slipping his tongue between her lips as she sighed softly, pulling him closer. He shrugged off his coat and unbuttoned hers, pushing it form her shoulder and letting it fall to the floor with his. He slipped his hand down her hip and slowly slid down the zipper to her pants, pushing them away. She tried to step out of them, unsuccessfully, and started to giggle. He eased her down to sit on the bed and untangled her feet, placing them either side of him, his hands stroking her ankles, her feet still in her stiletto heels. She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulled him closer and pressed herself against him. He could feel himself harden as she ran her tongue along his jaw. He slid his hands between her legs and pushed her thighs wider, gently stroking the soft skin there. She sighed into his mouth as her tongue found his. He brushed a thumb across her centre, feeling her heat and brushed her again, pressing his thumb against her through the now soaking wet lace of her panties, moving it slowly up and down. She shivered and moaned against him. She reached for his belt and lowly unbuckled it, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping her hand inside. He tensed, gently eased her hand away.  
“Later” he whispered, stroking her centre all the while. She was breathing faster now, rocking against his hand as he kissed her, any restraint lost in a sea of pleasure and wine. She moaned loudly as she came, swearing. He tried not to laugh, didn’t want to break the mood. She continued to rock against his thumb until her orgasm had passed. “Lay back” he whispered.  
“Why?” She whispered back, nibbling on his ear.  
“So I can French kiss you until you pass out.” She sighed and moved her lips to his.  
“I’m right here.”  
“Well, I never said where I’d French kiss you” he brushed a thumb over her sex again. “And we need to get you out of these wet things.” She smiled and lay back, lifting her hips compliantly as he slid her panties away, holding her gaze. He pushed her shirt up and placed his lips to her stomach, circling her navel and flicking his tongue, stroking the soft skin on the inside of her thighs with his thumbs. He edged his way down towards her centre, kissing, licking. She lifted her pelvis to his lips, could feel the delicious feeling of her clitoris throbbing, waiting to be touched, kissed, licked, sucked to orgasm again. I was true she’d taught him how to touch her, but he’d taken that knowledge and worked a magic of his own, a patience she didn’t really have. She could feel herself getting wetter at the thought of him drawing it out as long as possible, until she felt she couldn’t stand it anymore, as though he would never finish, and then he would strike in one quick movement and she would cry out his name as she came and the waves of pleasure washed through her over and over. She felt the first contact of his tongue against her clit and moaned softly at the gently first pass. He slid his hands down her long legs to her ankles and down, stroking the stiletto heels. She smiled to herself – very much his thing. Stilletos, lace underwear and on the odd occasion she’d gone hunting with him, camo. No camo this evening, no lace panties either, not now. Just stilletos and a half naked wife desperate to come again. She shivered as he flicked his tongue across her again and glanced down at him - eyes closed, diligently going about his work. She sighed and stroked his hair gently, resting her hand on her thigh. She felt his lips surround her entrance, his tongue slipping in and out as he’s kissed her mouth minutes before, his thumb massaging her clit again. She moaned and rocked against him, feeling her orgasm building.  
“Oh my God!” she sighed, feeling him smile against her. She rocked against his mouth, his thumb, crying out his name as she came again, as he continued to lap at her, drawing out her pleasure as long as he could, until he felt her pull away. He smiled and kissed the inside of her thighs, circling his tongue on her soft, damp flesh, sucking and kneading as she panted breathlessly, working on his love bites, knowing she’d give him hell when she saw them in the morning. Knowing it would be worth it, knowing she’d think of him, of tonight, whenever she saw them. He worked his lips up her stomach, giving her time to recover, unbuttoning her shirt as he went, flipping the clasp of her front fastening bra and easing it open as she panted, still breathless. His lips closed around one nipple, his fingers finding the other. She moaned again and he felt her back arch beneath him and smiling against her.  
“Are you OK there?” He asked, looking up briefly.  
“I……I’m still conscious, you haven’t made me pass out yet” she smiled.  
“Are you ready for round 3?” His thumb brushed her clitoris again and she moaned “Not too sensitive?”  
“No” she sighed, swallowing “please……” He smiled and eased himself up her body, kissing her lips as he slowly slid into her, feeling her smile against him as she lifted her legs to wrap around him, resting her stiletto heals on the back of his thighs. He groaned as she traced them down his legs and back up again, slipping one hand behind to catch her ankle, holding her still, feelings the leather of her shoe, the length and sharpness of her heal press against him, felt himself harden inside her. He shifted his position slightly, wanted to make sure he was right on the mark, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. She squeezed her thighs tighter, rocked against him and smiled. The moved against each other, and she shifted forward slightly, allowing him in deeper, and then back a little to make sure her sensitive nub felt the full impact of his movements. He was breathing hard and broke the kiss, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck as he pumped into her, one hand gripping her hip, the other her ankle, holding her in place. She moaned as her orgasm took her, clenching her muscels and digging her heals into the backs of his thighs. He cried out as he exploded inside her, pumping harder and faster, wanting to draw out every bit of pleasure for them both.  
Slowly, gently, he eased out of her, his head on her shoulder, the two of them still breathing hard. She kissed his temple, smiling.  
“You haven’t made me pass out yet” she whispered.  
“I should have got you more wine” he smiled, kissing her shoulder and pushing her open shirt and bra from her shoulders. “Get into bed.” She complied and snuggled under the duvet as he stripped off the reminder of his clothes and slid in beside her. Moulding his body behind hers, he kissed her naked shoulder again. No response. He looked at her and smiled. She was fast asleep. He wrapped his arm gently around her waist and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
